nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Urban Combat Package/Peace Keeping Operation
MIL-DTL *Urban Combat Package/Peace Keeping Operation (UCP/PKO) *October 28, 2021 *MIL-DTL 5633 UCP/PKO *Information release by General Dynamics Defense Systems and Kobra Defense *Prospective fielding by first quarter of 2022 *Upgrade package for the M1 Family of Tanks operating in High Intensity Urban Combat or PKO *Four Layers of Defense **(Hardkill/Softkill Active Defense, based on that of the Israeli Trench Coat APS, mounted in the Bustle) **(Slat/Cage Armor, mounted in a similar fashion to Canadian Leopard C2s) **(Abrams Reactive Armor Tiles, for turret and sideskirt, borrowed over from TUSK) **(Base Armor Scheme, possibly AAAP, AMAP, ASAP) *Swapping of M3HB 15.5x106mm Heavy Machine Gun for any of the following **(ATK LW25 25x59mm Airburst Grenade Launcher System) **(Bushmaster Short Barreled M242LW 25mm Autocannon in RWS Mount) **(Bushmaster M5 .50 Caliber Heavy Machine Gun in RWS Mount) **(General Dynamics M245 Lightweight Medium Machine Gun in RWS Mount) *Swapping of M256 for any of the following LW Main Guns in L/44 Configuration **(M256A1LW L/44 120mm Smoothbore Main Gun ((M1A2) **(M256A2LW L/44 120mm Smoothbore Main Gun ((M1A3) **(M256A3LW L/44 120mm Smoothbore Main Gun ((M1A4) **(M360 L/48 120mm Lightweight Smoothbore Main Gun ((Any) *Swapping of smoke grenades in discharger for lethal frag grenades **(If Main Gun or Heavy Coax cannot be brought to bear on in CQ Fighting) *High Definition Cameras mounted on 12, 3, 6 and 9 positions along the hull *Anti-IED Detection and Neutralization System **(Characterized by larger antennas on the rear of the turret, looks similar to BCV antennas) *Improved Addon V-Hull Armor to deflect IED blast down and not penetrate the fighting compartment *M17 Grizzly Track Width Dozer Blade or M18 Panther Track Width Mine Plow *Installation of Box Launched ATGM in similar fashion to the Bradley Family of IFVs/CFVs **(Javelin Block V Fire and Forget Anti-Tank Guided Missile, similar to Bradley Warhammer) **(I-TOW IV Fire and Forget Anti-Tank Guided Missile, similar to Bradley COMVAT) **(However, this could prove redundant with M934A3 STAFF III and XROD-KE) *Development of Non-Lethal APERS/APAM for use in PKO **(Characterized by blue combustable case body with words Non-Lethal) **(Low-pressure to reduce the risk of serious injury when fired) *Loadout adjustments depending on intensity of conflict or Peace Keeping **(PKO would favor more Non-Lethal APAM over Sabots, APM, Lethal Canister) **(High Intensity Urban favors Canister and APM, with Sabots mixed in for good measure) **(Depending on Intensity 25mm Autocannon HE/APDS combo may be used) *UCP/PKO uses some TUSK Components **(Loaders Transparent Gun Shield and Night Vision Sight) **(Commanders Transparent Gun Shield and "Fortress" if no RWS is Present) *Elitics Black Fox IR Camouflage Cloak **(Completely cloaks and makes the tank invisible to Opfor Thermals) **(Cloak can take on appearance of other vehicles, including Opfor for False Flag) *UCP/PKO has BCV Components **(Installation of White Force Tracker for use in PKO) **(Force XXI Battle Command Brigade and Below) *Primary applications **(M1A1 Abrams Main Battle Tank) **(M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank) **(M1A3 Abrams Main Battle Tank) **(In the future, M1A4 Abrams Main Battle Tank) **(In the future, FMBT) *Secondary applications, with modifications **(M60A3-120/2 Alacran Main Battle Tank) **(Leopard 1A3 Main Battle Tank) **(Leopard 1A4/AS1 Main Battle Tank) **(Leopard 1A5 Main Battle Tank) **(Leopard 1A6 Main Battle Tank) **(Leopard 2A5 Main Battle Tank) **(Leopard 2A6EX Main Battle Tank) **(Leopard 2A6E Main Battle Tank) **(Leopard 2A6M Main Battle Tank) **(Leopard 2A7M+ Main Battle Tank) **(In the future, Leopard 2A8 Main Battle Tank) **(In the future, Leopard 3 Main Battle Tank) **(M18 Badger Main Battle Tank) **(M18A1 Badger Main Battle Tank) **(Challenger 1 Mark 3 Main Battle Tank) **(Challenger 2 Main Battle Tank) **(Challenger 3 Main Battle Tank) **(In the future, Challenger 4 Main Battle tank) In addition to being able to be applied to Main Battle Tanks (Primarily the M1 Family of Tanks), UCP/PKO components can be fitted to lighter vehicles Description (Still far from done) Urban Combat Package/Peace Keeping Operation With tank losses in Urban Combat rising, it demoralized Tank Crews and something needs to be done about it, TUSK could only do so much, we need a dedicated Urban Combat Package and we cannot afford to loose anymore tanks to these irregular threats -Staff Sergeant Anthony Kendrick on M1 Tank losses, 5-9 Armor Crews were experiencing losses at a staggering rate, mobility kills and sometimes even fully disabled tanks were prone to further attacks and the worse of it, destruction of the entire tank. Nearly half the tanks that were destroyed were hit by new generation Russian/Chinese ATGMs penetrating the crew compartment through a top attack method that emulated that of the Javelin ATGM or newer generation of PAMA ATGMs, some of these tanks were also mobility killed by Russian GLATGMs. Commanders and most certainly the Crews wanted to avoid being the next tank hit and at times commanders would simply restrict the tanks from entering the cities and this severally impacted their daily patrols to thin out opfor armor and allowed for opfor infantry and dismounts from vehicles to engage the tanks without any cover. During the height of M1A2 Tank losses in 2019 (With a few M1A3s) while fighting irregular warfare against an unconventional enemy force in the Socialist Queendom of Yohaas, a country known for harboring terrorist groups of all kinds (Though the country and Queen Herself were taking steps for removal and destruction of the groups), Tank Crews were being hit everyday while on patrol from all kinds of weapons from HMGs to Mortars and artillery with one M1 tank reportedly being hit by a 203mm shell destroying the turret and killing three of the crew while seriously injuring the driver. The tank in question, Balls of Steel had one of the most well known and well liked crews of 5-9 Armor, even winning several Gunnery Competitions during peace time. This had devastated many and many tankers became fed up that their tanks didn't have the protection needed to fight in Irregular Urban Warfare or during Peace Keeping Operations, many units in order to increase their chances of survival started to applique armor their tanks with additional gear, from old thrown tracks of mobility killed tanks to armor plates cut off of knocked out T-series tanks and welding them to the top of the turret to provide additional protection, this practice was very similar to the applique set ups of M4A3E10 Super Shermans during the early to mid 1950's, still it wasn't enough protection to deal with what crews were going against on a daily basis, M2A4 Bradley Fighting Vehicles with 45mm CTA guns were assigned to patrols with the M1 Tanks to provide additional support, but the Bradley became a target too and Bradley losses began to rise and Abrams losses were rising too by taking hits from behind while on patrol in cities. By summer of 2019, Commanders restricted their tanks to the Forward Operating Base only and this impacted the mounted patrols that relied on the M1A2 and M1A3 for support during patrols, however this call also reduced the losses of M1 Tanks by 98% but also put Infantry, Humvees and Guardian ICVs at risk. To minimize this, command put M1127-25 Guardian IFVs and M1127-120 Guardian Mobile Gun Systems and M114A3 Command Vehicles armed with M242LW 25mm Autocannons with mounted and demounted patrols to provide close support, this system worked out for a while but they too became targets of Artillery, ATGMs and Mortars. By 2020, General Dynamics finally got the funding to develop a Urban Combat Package Prototype for the M1A2 and M1A3, this package was sent to Crews in Yohaas and trialed for months, originally the Trench Coat APS wasn't fitted and instead a different system was installed that was very similar to Iron Dome which could defeat Top Attacking Missiles and Rockets and also defeat Artillery, but the system was big (For the tank anyway, but was still small) and while crews liked the protection it offered.. they wanted something smaller, that would provide 360 degree protection and could be mounted in the Bustle Rack to free up space on the turret roof for other equipment, the answer to this was Trench Coat APS which provided a Dual Hardkill and Softkill measure that could defeat anything that was launched. Kobra Defense, a subsidary of an Israeli Company produced the Trench Coat APS and it was locally designated as the AN/VLQ-12 Razor Active Protection System. Razor APS was quickly sent to units in field and was installed in the bustle rack, along with it a flare launching box similar to the dischargers, the Flare Box could be controlled by the commander for signalling and/or distress. In addition to this, crews noted that the main gun couldn't be brought to bear on specific targets in urban environments, at times even the coax or heavy coax couldn't do much, forcing the loader to unbutton and engage with his M245D LWMMG at the risk of being exposed, this prompted the swapping of Smoke/Chaff Grenades in the dischargers for a lethal fragmentation grenade that could cover any arc the turret was aiming at, crews also noted the M256A1 L/55 was too long to operate on some of the narrower streets and requested that a L/44 version of the M256A1 be developed and be Light Weight. Because crews were requesting a package specifically designed for Urban Fighting, General Dynamics Armament Systems and Tactical Products (GDAS-TP) developed a even more lethal canister round to the beehive, designated as the M1028E1 HornetHive. Crews who acquired HornetHive praised its performance in the field and used it alongside Advanced Multipurpose. Typical loadouts for the Urban Fighting favored Canister and APM over the standard Sabot and HEAT setups, an addon bustle rack to the existing bustle stored 8 M829A4 Armor Piercing Fin Stabilized Discarding Sabot-Tracers in armored blast proof containers, that if in the event of penetration would vent the blast up similar to the blow off panels on the turret, these were requested by crews who may find themselves going up against Heavy Armor, in the event that a crew may find themselves going up against heavy armor, the loader would have to unbutton and climb out of the tank (possibly under small arms fire) and open the armored container, pull the sabot out and then set it down by his cupola, climb back in, grab the sabot and shove it in the breach and button his hatch, and then repeat if needed (Crews who experienced this would hand a sabot to the Commander who would hold onto it and then the loader would grab another and then climb back in and shove it in and the Commander would hand the loader the second sabot before giving the order to fire, this practice was considered dangerous) By Summer of 2020, early production kits of the Urban Combat Package began to fielded by crews, but there was still short comings of the package, while a lot of the input had been put into the package, crews still knew certain features were missing, features that could mean life or death and this showed during a skirmish in a small mining town near the Becker Coal Mine, M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank "Private Pyle" was hit by a RPG-29/30 after the AN/VLQ-12 Razor APS failed to destroy the rocket, Private Pyle was again hit by another RPG-29/30, this time in the extended bustle rack, penetrating the armored containers and setting the rounds off, with Private Pyle now having a penetration in the turret and a missing piece of bustle that included the APS and flare box, because of the position the crew was in with the gunner injured and commander severally bleeding, they were not able to bail out. A final blow from a Tarakian made Bofors AT-12T Rocket struck the engine compartment and set the turbine ablaze and destroyed the M1, with the first operational loss of an M1A2 in several months, Command was furious that the package that General Dynamics had sold to the Army had flaws and several lawsuits were filed against General Dynamics, however no agreement could be made and with no time to waste, General Dynamics made a compromise during the lawsuit to develop a fully functional UrbOP Package that wouldn't have any flaws, with the settlement out of the way, General Dynamics began work on the new package. With help from the Army, General Dynamics had drafted up a new MIL-DTL, this time MIL-DTL 5633. 5633 laid out all the improvements that needed to be done to make the UCP/PKO a go to for Heavy Urban Fighting, Peace Keeping Operations or Highly Irregular Conflicts, this included various different weapon set ups for the Commander and Loader from the 15.5x106mm M3HB Heavy Machine Gun to the 25mm Short Barreled M242 Autocannon. An interesting picture had surfaced on the Army.dr.Gov website of M1A3 Abrams Main Battle Tank "Wiley Coyote" with a M107A3 Anti-Material Rifle mounted in place of the M245D Lightweight Medium Machine Gun, many armor enthusiasts on the various armor and military related forums were raging about this set up on "Wiley Coyote" and compared it to the picture of the 2007 picture of a M1144 (Plasan) Humvee with a M107A1 Anti-Material Rifle, many had asked why the loader had opted to mount a M107A3 on a skate mount, instead of retaining the M245D, "Wiley Coyote" was a Command Tank, the loader had been tasked with Anti-IED and Anti-RPG operations, Corporal Keating who had her fair share of being the driver was bumped to loader after Corporal Perry had been injured by a Air Burst munition while trying to retrieve a sabot from the extended bustle rack. Keating had opted to mount the M107A3 and use a mixture of SLAP and AP rounds while unbuttoned and not in heavy combat to harrass enemy supplies and light vehicles and light emplacements that could easily be penetrated, this role could have also been accomplished by the 15.5x106mm M3HB Heavy Machine Gun with SLAP and AP, causing even more damage then the M107A3. Another image had surfaced on the web not to long after the picture of Wiley Coyote had appeared, this time of the M1A3 Abrams Main Battle Tank "Road Runner", the set up road runner became all the rage on the armor and military forums and many didn't even understand why the crew went for such a set up, "Road Runner" was the sister tank to "Wiley Coyote" and had primarly been tasked with Anti-IED Operations while on patrol, to accomplish this the crew removed the M3HB and replaced it with a Short Barreled M242LW 25mm Autocannon, the crew of Road Runner became so famous on the forums that anytime a picture was taken and Road Runner was barely in the picture, many could identify the tank by the RWS mounted autocannon, many had speculated what was going to appear next, prior to the appearance of Wiley Coyote set up and Road Runner set up, a picture of a M60A3-120/2B Alacran Main Battle Tank of the Espanian Army Reserve happened to be present in Yohaas and it became the rage by it's most prominent feature, the replacement of the Urdan Cupola with a UGWS taken from a LVTP-7A3 Alligator Amtrac. Many didn't not understand why there were seeing tanks with such bizarre set ups, but one thing was for sure: Anything to increase combat capability would be put to use whether it was designed for an IFV or an Infantrymen and anything that could increase the effectiveness of the Urban Combat Package/Peace Keeping Operation would be considered. With the encountering of more I.E.Ds, attacks and IED specific neutralizing tanks such as Wiley Coyote and Road Runner, many in field tanks did not have anti-IED equipment to deal with such things on a daily basis, this was left up to Engineers and their specialty vehicles with Anti-IED equipment and other equipment designed to neutralize tanks. In early 2009, the Marine Corps began to outfit their M1A1HC (Heavy Commons) with Anti-IED Equipment, giving them the HD designation, this led many of the in field M1A2s and M1A3 Tanks to be quickly fitted with the larger antennas and systems needed to deal with such tasks at hand, the antennas themselves could be mistaken for the BCV antennas of Command Tanks, this system made things easier for tankers, by setting the frequency to random intervelves they would be able to explode IEDs of different frequency, many tank commanders while unbuttoned in relatively secure areas of some of the cities would say they'd see buildings 2-5 blocks over collapsing from detonation of bomb making facilities or vehicles blowing up 300 to 500 meters in front of them, during a very specific encounter, Infantry from the 4th Brigade of a Yohaas division were patrolling with soldiers from the 33rd Infantry Regiment along with tanks from the 78th Armored Regiment, they had set up a roadblock and checkpoint to allow the passing of civilians into the safer parts of the city while this was going on, a VBIED was making it's way toward the checkpoint, because of the civilians around and the danger a canister round would pose firing at one car over several dozen civilians and cars, it was a no go as were other methods, the Yohaas Army had Challenger 3 UrbOp Tanks, but they did not feature Anti-IED equipment and were ready to make the shot at the VBIED, however the Tarakians were not going to allow endangerment of the lives of so many innocent civilians who had welcomed the Tarakians with open arms to deal with the terrorist, M1A3 Abrams Main Battle Tank "Thunderbolt IV" could deal with the threat and the Commander put the Anti-IED Frequency to random and soon enough, the car had detonated at 650 meters. Crews were finding it hard to make good use of the M908A2 Multi-Purpose Anti-Tank (MPAT) that had entered service in 2014, MPAT was not as multipurpose as it name said, of course it could be used against structures, vehicles, helicopters, boats, etc but it's uses also came up short of what if needed to accomplish, as far back as 2005 (Nearly 15 years ago by the time of YFOR) development of a new HEAT round had been started, but it wasn't until 2019 when the round finally entered service, nearly 15 years later after it had been in early development, it was a god send, the Sauvy Island Ammunition Plant had been swamped trying to churn out as many AMP rounds as possible, the first recorded use of AMP was in late summer of 2020 when M1A3 Abrams Main Battle Tank "Get Some!" engaged a concrete bunker using the impact detonation fuse, this was recorded as the longest shot made by a Tank in the DR Army, except during peace time gunnery of which several tanks had made record breaking shots. To many Tankers, the AMP round revolutionized HEAT/MPAT Development with it's selectable and programmable fuses, this was further enhanced by the Compact Automatic Magazine where the loader or gunner could set the fuse within the magazine without having to pull the round out, the fuse is set by twisting the cap to one of the four different modes of which are Impact, Pre-Detonating, Embedded Detonation and "", the idea of Pre-Detonating Fuse was similar to Airburst munitions and added an additional capability over the round, it was primarily designed to defeat light armored vehicles with Explosive Reactive Armor without using a Sabot first and then hitting them with a sabot, but this also worked well against unarmored or light vehicles with no Explosive Reactive Armor, allowing to disable vehicles without blowing the vehicle up or heavily damaging it, the Pre-Detonating Fuse can also be enhanced by the setting of distance just below the rotating nose cap, the setting of this allows for a maximum of 150-200 meters of stand-off distance to disable the vehicle. Embedded Detonation carries over from the MPAT rounds and is designed to embed in concrete and put a hole in the target allowing for the entry of Infantry or the entry of something else, embedded detonation for now only has a singular use, but in the future it's uses may be expanded. Impact is the simplest of detonation. With beehive and it's successor hornethive being very liked among crews, it was not suitable for Peace Keeping and thus came the development of a non-lethal Hive round designated as Anti-Personal Munition-Non Lethal (APAM-NL), it was very similar in construction and design to the lethal canisters, but it a light blue with the words "Non-Lethal" on the canister and could easily be confused for a training round. Category:Tarakia Category:Armoured vehicle packages